villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carlito
Carlito was the secondary antagonist of the 2006 action thriller movie Crank and Chev Chelios' former boss. Description Carlito is a powerful Los Angeles-based crime lord and the boss of the West Coast Crime Syndicate which owns a lot of businesses and establishments around LA, making it one of the most powerful gangs in the West Coast. Events of Crank In 2005, the Chinese Triads begin to take over Carlito's businesses. As a way to teach the Chinese a lesson, Carlito orders hitman Chev Chelios to whack high-ranking Triad Don Kim and supposedly kills him. The plan backfires, however as by killing Kim, Carlito has declared the Chinese a war, which he will lose. Carlito subsequently makes a deal with rising gangster Ricky Verona to kill Chelios in order to deflect blame for the hit and in return, Verona gets to become Carlito's right-hand man. In the middle of a night, Ricky injects Chelios with a lethal poison that will kill him unless he engages in dangerous acts that will stimulate his adrenaline and slow down the poison. This plan also fails as Chelios engages in dangerous acts and intakes drugs the whole day while killing anyone who is connected to Verona and try and find Ricky. Seeing him as a dangerous liability, Carlito orders his men to find and kill Chelios but not with much success as Chelios kills most of them. Chelios manages to break into Carlito's penthouse and asks him for help against Verona. Carlito, however, sadistically taunts Chelios about his condition and shamelessly reveals that he conspired with Verona and that there is no cure for the poison, meaning that sooner or later he is dead. Death Eventually, Chelios calls Ricky to meet him at the rooftop of the "Lint" hotel. Chelios also finds Carlito there with his bodyguards and just as Carlito is about to kill Chelios, Don Kim and his men arrive and a shootout ensues. After unintentionally killing one of his own men, Carlito manages to slip away from the battle and attempts to escape with his private helicopter. Chelios manages to grab Carlito and is about to kill him as revenge for his friend Kaylo's death but Verona injects Chelios with the poison again and he collapses. A treacherous Verona then uses Chelios' gun to put five rounds in Carlito's chest, killing him. Personality Although it is given the impression that Carlito was a vicious, ruthless, powerful and fearless crime lord, by the end of Crank during the shootout, his true colors are shown and reveal that he was a coward. He also appeared to be very arrogant, manipulative, ungrateful and opportunistic individual who will do anything to save his own skin, even at the cost of a human life, suggesting also that Carlito was a sociopath. Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Amoral Category:Archenemy Category:Delusional Category:Spy Category:Extravagant Category:Extremists Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Mischievous Category:Mastermind Category:Comedy Villains